


Intimacy

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: Putting it bluntly: sex headcanons. How Kuai Lang acts with the Reader and so on.





	Intimacy

\--Even though Kuai Liang has no time to spare for relationships, he's not clueless nor inexperienced when it comes to sex. True, he hasn't been with many women but quantity doesn't equal quality, does it? No, he's the kind of man who explores every inch of his lover's body, pays attention to every little reaction and learns from it, learns what gets them going, what makes them moan. His powers do make him feel a bit insecure sometimes. His body temperature is naturally low and his hands are always cold and people tend to shy away from him, either out of fear, respect or cold.

\--Sex is a big deal for him. He doesn't fool around, meaning he has no interest in having sex just for the sake of it.

\--Which is why he holds back with you. His kisses are always soft and gentle, his hands kept to himself most of the time or placed neatly around your waist. He's careful not to touch you where skin shows. He's afraid the cold will startle you. You respect such boundaries but every kiss leaves you wanting more, aching for him. Ironically, you feel warm, face red, hands shaking from yearning. 

\--Your first time with him happens at night, both of you secluded inside his room. The only source of light comes from the candles he's lit beforehand. Outside the snow falls gradually, the sky is so dark it makes you feel like you're in another reality entirely. It's just the two of you and your heart beats fast. During a kiss, you try to undress him but he stops you, makes you lie down on the bed. You let him lead, and soon enough you're naked and he can't stop staring at you. 

\--He focuses mostly on you as if his needs don't matter. You know it's his way of making up for any kind of discomfort his powers may cause you, to take your mind off the cold. You want him to know that you love it, though, you love the cold and you love him but before you can do anything his head is buried between your legs and you truly can't think of anything else but his tongue. God, his tongue. He knows exactly what he's doing, eats you out just right, makes you squirm underneath him, arch your back and bury your hands on his hair. 

\--When you're close, you tug at his hair to get his attention, tell him you need him inside you. He smiles, comes up to you, his face an inch away from yours and he's pleased when you kiss him hard, tasting yourself. No inhibition, no shame. 

\--You switch positions so now you're on top of him. You slither your way down his body, palms his hard cock through his pants, looks up at him with a smile and frees him. He's looking for your reaction and you're pleasantly surprised at the size and girth. Licking your bottom lip, you get ready to get him into your mouth. That's when he says you don't have to. His voice is hoarse and yet his tone is that of a caring man. It warms your heart and you shake your head, tells him you want to. 

\--He grunts the second you get him in your mouth, throws his head back and closes his eyes. You keep a slow pace and he tries not to be loud but once you deepthroat him he lets out a moan, one that fills you with pride.

\--Doesn't take long for him to make you stop and pull you close, switching positions again. He finally undresses, holds his cock and guides himself into you. You moan loud, he groans. The pace is slow, two bodies adjusting to being together for the first time. You wrap your arms around his neck, wrap your legs around his waist, you're skin to skin and he's mesmerized by how close you want him, how the cold doesn't bother you.

\--He kisses your deep as you come, rests his forehead on yours and stares into your eyes, comes inside you. 

\--He's surprised when you snuggle closer to him after, your head on his chest. It dawns on him once and for all that you don't care about how cold it is, you want him anyway. So he wraps an arm around you while you fall asleep.


End file.
